Earth-moving machines such as excavators, wheel loaders, and track-type tractors and loaders, for example, commonly include an implement structured for digging, cutting, breaking apart, removing, breaking, carrying, or otherwise manipulating material such as rock, soil, sediment, or waste, to name a few examples. These tools are subjected to regular and repeated wear along a forward edge of the implement caused by engagement with the materials. An unprotected forward edge or other part of the implement would not be expected to last more than a few days or weeks in many service environments.
One approach for extending the service life of implements is to protect the forward edge by coupling an edge protection assembly of one or more replaceable wear parts such as teeth and/or edge shrouds. The wear parts may then bear the majority of the abrasion, impact, or other forces that typically cause wear or damage while the implement is in service. All manner, size, and configuration of wear parts and edge protection assemblies are contemplated in the art, but are generally structured for coupling to a particular implement having a forward edge of a particular size and geometry. Of course, wear parts are replaced at regular intervals or otherwise when the parts fail or are no longer acceptable for use. As such, it is desirable to increase the efficiency of servicing edge protection assemblies. Accordingly, strategies that may facilitate disassembly of edge protection assemblies may be desirable.
One such strategy is disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0037603 to Kunz (“Kunz”). The assembly of Kunz includes a replaceable lug insert structured to detachably couple an edge shroud to a boss mounted on an implement. The lug insert of Kunz is structured for positioning within an opening of the boss, and the edge shroud is structured for positioning on the implement. The lug insert includes a plurality of protrusions structured to register with a plurality of bore holes on the edge shroud. Once the edge shroud is positioned over the boss having the lug insert, a plurality of locks engage the plurality of projections, coupling the edge shroud to the implement. While this and other solutions may facilitate decoupling assemblies from the implements, improved and/or alternative strategies for facilitating removal of assemblies and/or wear parts would be welcomed in the industry.